<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Commander by Combat_boots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470802">The Commander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combat_boots/pseuds/Combat_boots'>Combat_boots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Crossover, Dwarves, F/M, M/M, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combat_boots/pseuds/Combat_boots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geles, one of the famed Heros of Ferelden, Warden Commander, and former Prince of Orzammar, has lost his wife. He doesn't care what he loses on his search to get her back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aeducan/Brosca, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geles was sitting in his study in Amaranthine when he got the letter. He wasn't expecting anything from his wife Caleba just yet, at most a formal report. He had kept all thought of blood magic and storming the deep roads out of Fereldan, despite the strength of the song, despite the fear sparked by the sudden Calling. The former prince had gotten a brief note detailing the situation in The Western Approach and Adamant Fortress. But nothing since from her. </p><p>"Thank you." Geles said to the young boy as he set the letters down on the commander's desk. </p><p>The first few letters were nothing out of the ordinary. One from Dardanelle and Alistair, the king and queen of Fereldan, one from Halina Tabris, the Arl of Denerim, all three his close friends from their time fighting the Blight ten years ago. </p><p>And then he got one adressed from Leliana. Another friend, and lover of Halina. These days he had heard that she was working with the Inquisition after the Divine's death. He opened the envelope, and read the letter. </p><p>And he read it again, not believing its contents. </p><p>Geles, I am, so, so sorry. Caleba is dead. When the Inquisitor went into the Fade at Adamant Fortress, she followed. But she didn't come back out. They said she stayed behind to let them escape. I should be telling you this in person, and I am sorry that I am not, but the Inquisitor needs me. </p><p>There were splotches at the bottom of the page. Through his blurred vision, the Grey Warden couldn't tell if they were caused by Leliana or him at this point. He dropped the letter on the table and sank to the ground, crying. They both knew that as Grey Wardens they could die at any moment, Caleba especially as she spent more time on the field, but Stone and Paragons damnit, it still hurt like hell. </p><p>After a while, the tears stopped. Geles took a deep breath and read the letter again. It wasn't a confirmed death. Caleba was stubborn, she'd be able to survive in the Fade long enough to escape, even as a dwarf. Geles set his jaw and strode out of the office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several Inquisition guards jumped out of Geles' way, hitting the stone walls as he stormed through the gates with a scowl that would terrify an Ogre. The dwarf marched through the grounds of Skyhold all the way up to the keep.</p><p>"I demand to speak with the Inquisitor." He barked at the guards standing outside the large wooden doors. </p><p>The two men glanced at each other. "Um-"</p><p>"NOW!" </p><p>They both jumped, making their armor clatter loudly, and scurried inside. The dwarf didn't have to wait long before he was met with a tall Qunari woman with white hair and almost ram-like horns. Oh and, of course, a large glowing green mark on the palm of her left hand. </p><p>"I am the Inquisitor. What is this about?" She asked calmly. </p><p>Geles looked up at the woman who towered above her human guards. "So I am led to understand that you were the one that led my wife to her supposed demise?" He asked, tone more poisonous than any spider's venom. </p><p>She glanced down at his armor, emblazoned with the silver Grey Warden griffon. "I take it you were married to Warden Commander Brosca?"</p><p>"I am Warden Commander Brosca." </p><p>The Inquisitor stood there for a moment, expression unreadable. "Come inside. We have much to discuss."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geles could hear the whispers on the other side of the door as he sat at the table in a dim room, located in the lower levels of the keep. Not the dungeon, but far enough down that he would not be a threat. Three voices very familiar to him, one he only just recently became acquainted with.</p><p>"I have never known him to be this angry."</p><p>"Even in battle, the Aeducan prince was annoyingly cheerful."</p><p>"He was angry when we went to Orzammar and met his brother."</p><p>"But never like this, Drake. Never like this."</p><p>"Aeducan? He said he was Warden Commander Brosca." </p><p>"He decided to spite tradition by taking Caleba's name. I still don't see the point of marriage at all."</p><p>"Morrigan! You still haven't married Drake?"</p><p>"Enough. I will not keep my guest waiting." </p><p>Geles raised his head at the opening of the door. The Inquisitor entered, followed by Leliana, dressed in dark leather and cloth with a hood over her red hair, Drake, a former Grey Warden mage that also fought alongside Geles during the 5th Blight, and Morrigan, an apostate mage and the daughter of Flemeth, lover of Drake Amell. </p><p>"So what is it that you see the need to discuss?" Geles asked. </p><p>"For one, why you are here." The Inquisitor said, taking a seat across the table from the dwarf. The three humans stood at the sides of the table between the two leaders, Leliana on one side and the mages on the other. </p><p>"I am here for an explanation and a way to find my wife."</p><p>The Qunari looked down for a moment. "She sacrificed herself. There will be no finding her."</p><p>"Did you see her die?" Geles shot back.</p><p>She blinked. "No, we had to run-"</p><p>"Then she's not dead!" Geles yelled, pounding a gauntleted fist on the table. </p><p>"We were physically in the Fade! I closed the portal behind me, she could not have gotten out!"</p><p>"Then she is still in the blasted Fade!"</p><p>"She was going against the most powerful fear demon I or any of my mages had ever encountered!"</p><p>"Then why did she fight it alone? Do not try to tell me that my wife was that stupid."</p><p>"I tried to stop her, she would not hear it! I told her that the Grey Wardens would need her as a commander, and the last thing she said was 'they have my husband'!" </p><p>The room held a collective breath at that last bit. </p><p>Geles felt as though he had become a part of the Stone of his homeland. He couldn't move. He didn't know whether to cry, laugh, yell, or just. Stop. He couldn't lead the Grey Wardens without her. He wouldn't. </p><p>It was Drake that broke the silence. "There may be a way for you to look for her."</p><p>Morrigan's head snapped around to stare at him. "No."</p><p>"He will not betray us, you know this. And he will not stop until he finds her, dead or alive. Is it truly so much better to keep out secret and let him die of grief, or to tell just the people in this room and maybe he will succeed?" He replied earnestly. </p><p>Morrigan pursed her lips, then slowly nodded. </p><p>"Are you suggesting the Eluvian that you showed me?" The Inquisitor asked. </p><p>"I am." Drake leaned forward, resting his hand on the wood. </p><p>"The Eluvian is an ancient elven device that allows a person to walk through to other places- first, to what we call the Crossroads, but it would likely be fairly simple to get from there to the Fade." </p><p>Geles could move again. "Where is it?"</p><p>"In a chamber near the garden." </p><p>"Then we go now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geles stood in front of the tall elven mirror as Drake and Morrigan casted a spell. The white glow of the mirror turned green at the edges as the pair lowered their hands. </p><p>"Leliana gave me more supplies. I am ready." Geles said, anger no longer present, only resolve. </p><p>"Geles." Morrigan said, holding up a hand. </p><p>He turned to her in suprise. She rarely cared to use first names, and she never had with him.</p><p>"Caleba was- is my friend. Maybe even my sister. As much as she is your wife." The witch paused, almost nervously. "Please. Bring her home."</p><p>Geles nodded, a ghost of the many smiles that he used to wear passing over his lips. </p><p>He took a deep breath, and stepped through the Eluvian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man opened his eyes to see two young, bearded faces. He felt that he was laying on the ground, a pack and a weapon between him and the grass. </p><p>"Hello? Are you alright?" The blond face asked. </p><p>The man thought a moment. "I think so." He said. Nothing seemed to hurt.</p><p>"Who are you?" The dark-haired face asked.</p><p>The man opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again when he realized he didn't have an answer. He searched his memory, he had to know something. But there was nothing. The man knew nothing about himself, his home, his people, or where he was. "I....... I don't know who I am." The man said softly. </p><p>The faces looked at each other. Then they looked back at the man. </p><p>They pulled him to his feet, allowing him to look around a bit. The land around him was lush and healthy, green grass and well-tended crops around rolling hills. The man had been laying on the thick grass next to a clean dirt road. He looked down at himself, seeing finely-crafted silver armor over deep blue quilted cloth. He didn't know the sigel. </p><p>"Oh how rude, my brother and I haven't introduced ourselves." The blond said. The man looked back over at the faces, noticing that they were, in fact, accompanied by matching bodies. </p><p>"I am Fili. At your service." The blond said, bowing. </p><p>"And I am his younger brother, Kili. Also at your service." The dark-haired one said, also bowing. </p><p>The man bowed back. "I thank the two of you gentlemen for your assistance. I do not know how long I would have remained there." He replied. </p><p>Kili elbowed his brother in the side. </p><p>"What?" Fili hissed back. </p><p>The pair stepped off to the side and began talking in hushed tones. </p><p>The man could still hear most of it, but that did not mean he could understand what they were talking about. </p><p>The two brothers turned around to face the man again. "We are on our way to a meeting with many of our friends, relatives, a burglar, and a great Wizard! Would you care to join us?" Kili asked with a grin. </p><p>"I see no reason not to. I know not where else to go." The man replied.</p><p>"Excellent! On to Mr. Boggins' house we go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man stood behind Fili and Kili in front of the green door set into the side of the hill. The brothers pointed out the glowing blue mark in the lower portion of the round door, explaining that that meant they had arrived at the house of the burglar. One reached over and rang the bell next to the door. </p><p>A moment later, the door was opened by a man shorter than the three in the front garden, wrapped in a quilted robe. </p><p>"Fili."</p><p>"And Kili." </p><p>"At your service." The brother said in unison, bowing together. </p><p>"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili said cheerfully. </p><p>"Nope! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." The shorter man said as he tried to shut the door again.</p><p>Fili stopped the door with an arm, shoving it back open. </p><p>"Has it been canceled?" Kili asked.</p><p>"Nobody told us." Fili added. </p><p>"What? No, nothing's been canceled-"</p><p>"That's a relief." Kili grinned and shoved through the door, and Fili swaggered in behind him. </p><p>The man paused for a moment before stepping up to the host. He bowed as deeply as the brothers had. "I'm afraid I have no name to give you, but I am at your service nonetheless, Mr. Boggins."</p><p>"It's Baggins, actually. Bilbo Baggins." </p><p>"It is my pleasure to meet you, mr. Bilbo Baggins." The man got a better look at Bilbo, noting the curly hair not only on top of his head but also on the tops of his large, bare feet.</p><p>"Might you have a mirror that I may borrow? I am in the embarrassing predicament of having lost my memory, thus not knowing what I look like." The man asked.</p><p>"Uh, yes yes. Down the hall, third door on the right." Bilbo said, pointing. </p><p>The man nodded his thanks and walked in that direction, leaving Bilbo to deal with the antics of Fili and Kili. </p><p>The man stepped through the third door on the right of the hallway, entering a spacious washroom. It had a round mirror above the sink, and a full-length mirror beside a cabinet. </p><p>Standing in front of the second mirror, the man was able to get a better look at his armor. It was very well crafted indeed, yet also sturdy and showed subtle signs of a history of battle. The man took his pack and axe off his back. The axe was well worn, a few chips in the blade evident as he took the wrapping off. The pack was leather and sturdy, filled with provisions. </p><p>The man stepped closer to the first mirror, hanging over the sink. It was a handsome face that looked back, pale skin and deep brown hair, with a few grey streaks shot through. His hair was shoulder length and partially tied back, while his beard reached to the center of his chest, braided sturdily with a few bands around the hair. The man nodded in satisfaction, picked up his pack and battle axe, and left the washroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man set his pack and axe down next to where the brother's swords had been dropped, and turned around to see another man, slightly shorter than himself, with hair as white as snow both on the top of his head and flowing from his chin.</p><p>"And just who might you be, laddie?" The old man asked, his arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>"I do truly wish I had an answer for you. Fili and Kili woke me up by the side of the road but an hour ago. I do not recognize the heraldry of my armor, and I know not my homeland. The young brothers Fili and Kili invited me to a meeting with their countrymen, a burglar, and a wizard. Might I presume you are one of their folk?" The man replied, arms linked behind his back. </p><p>"Hmm. I am indeed. You speak well, stranger, but you must understand that neither I nor my people have any reason to trust you or believe what you say."</p><p>The man nodded. "I understand. But I also assure you that I mean no harm, mister...?"</p><p>"I am Balin. My brother, the tall dwarf with the shaved head is Dwalin."</p><p>"Mr. Balin. Is there any way I may help with the meeting?" The man asked.</p><p>Balin's white eyebrows raised. "I suppose you may help with moving the tables and chairs together. And Master Baggins is very generous, and will likely be willing to give you food as well. But without the armor. A proper dwarf never wears armor at a party." The old dwarf walked away. </p><p>The man removed his armor, leaving the blue quilted clothes, and nestled the metal inside the pack on the ground. As he fastened the flap of the pack closed, he saw Bilbo march past, ranting about how there were too many dwarves and that no one was home as the hobbit yanked open his green door, prompting several dwarves to fall through the doorway in a great groaning pile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man was weaving through the chaotic river of the other dwarves perfectly well in the halls of Bag End. Bilbo, however, was not. The poor hobbit stood in one spot in an intersection of several halls, his protests and requests to put things back falling on deaf ears. </p><p>Admist all the hubbub, Dwalin made sure to introduce the man to Gandalf, a tall man with a great grey beard, grey robes, and a long wooden staff. The man wasn't sure if Gandalf was a giant, as he had only encountered dwarves and a hobbit in his current memory, or if all the people he had met including himself were small. </p><p>Gandalf took the man aside into one of the few empty rooms. "You say you have no memory at all?" The wizard asked.</p><p>The man nodded. "I remember from Kili and Fili waking me up. That is all."</p><p>Gandalf's bushy eyebrows furrowed. "Was there anything in your belongings that could tell you anything? Nothing with a name?" </p><p>The man thought for a moment. "I did not see anything of that sort, but I can bring them to you, in case you might see something I did not." </p><p>Gandalf nodded, and the man fetched his pack with his armor and axe included. The wizard leaned forward intently when the man set his things on the table. </p><p>"Hm. I do not recognize this. An eagle? Or perhaps a griffon." He opened the pack carefully, pulling out a piece of paper. </p><p>Gandalf unfolded the worn piece of paper.  He did not know the script, and even if he did, he doubted it would be readable in any case. Gandalf handed it to the dwarf. </p><p>The man took the paper in his hand. The symbols were blurred, creases running across the page in every direction. He wasn't sure if the water was rain, a puddle, a spilled drink, or tears. In any case, it was useless. He looked back up and shook his head. </p><p>Gandalf sighed. "Maybe your past will return to you. I know no spells for this injury, but I would like to keep an eye on you anyway. I will see about convincing Thorin to bring you along." </p><p>The man bowed in thanks, then followed Gandalf to the rest of the hubbub. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please do comment! Expectations, predictions, questions, or just whatever!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>